


Roderick gets jealous of Wicke

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: Jealousy, hitting/fighting, pushing, snatching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderick gets very jealous of wicke. he is real mean to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since Wicke had the setback caused by seizures 6 weeks ago Roderick is getting very jealous of Wicke because we baby him a lot. We give him everything he wants and we treat him like a baby.Because he is a baby. We think its cute but Roderick hates it a lot. He even hates it when we say he’s just a baby. That makes him very mad. One night I was putting Wicke to bed I was giving him his bottle then wind his mobile up then gave him a teddy bear then I left Roderick snuck in Wicke’s room and said oh you think you’re so cute with you bottle and your teddy bear and your other baby stuff? Huh do ya? I think its so stupid that they are treating you like a little prince but you are not a little prince you are a little brat !!!!!!! Then Roderick snatched the bottle out of Wicke’s mouth. Then Wicke started to cry. Roderick said oh you are crying I’ll give you something to cry for. Then he snatched the teddy bear from him. The Roderick threw the bear to the other side of he room. Then Roderick said here you want your damn bottle back? Here you want it? Then take it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roderick threw the bottle at Wicke making him scream and cry even more. Roderick said stupid little brat!!!!!!!!!!! Then he walked out. I came in I said awwww what’s the matter baby? I picked him up and he stopped crying. We sat down in the rocking chair and I gave him the bottle back then I rocked him to sleep


	2. roderick pushes wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wicke jumps in his jumperoo and Roderick pushes him

The next day Wicke was in his jumperoo jumping and Roderick said awww you think you are so cute jumping in your jumperoo. Roderick said NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He snached the pacifier out of his mouth and pushed him on his forehead. Wicke started to cry. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roderick said shut up you little brat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roderick snached his rattle out of his hand.WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elmont came in he said awwww whats wrong Wicke you’re wet? He picked him up and took him upstairs. Roderick said this is so stupid he’s still ten he just got setback from those seizures. He’s not a baby! Elmont and Wicke came back down. Wicke had a another pacifier in his mouth. Roderick just walked away


End file.
